A vehicular ignition switch is disposed in a confined space and is therefore required to have small dimensions, but since a general ignition switch has an arrangement as disclosed in Patent Publication 1 in which movable contact points are disposed along two, that is, large and small, imaginary circles having different diameters on one face of a rotor that pivots together with a pivoting shaft, and these movable contact points are in sliding contact with a fixed contact point, the dimensions tend to increase in the radial direction. On the other hand, an ignition switch having an arrangement in which two movable contact points having identical diameters are disposed at positions spaced in the axial direction of a pivoting shaft is disclosed in Patent Publication 2, and in accordance with this ignition switch, it is possible to reduce the radial dimensions.
[Patent Publication 1]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-238438
[Patent Publication 2]
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-124156